


The Time and Dimensions

by Jigoku_no_Son



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: CLAMP, Fanart, Ink, Ink painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_Son/pseuds/Jigoku_no_Son
Summary: Ink drawing of Witch of Dimensions and Sorcerer Supreme, an idea that didn't want to leave me alone until it finally has been drawn :)
Kudos: 16





	The Time and Dimensions

I know that Marvel is known for the their crossovers and it looks like 'Doctor Strange: Multiverse of Madness' is going to be something of the same type. After reading a few articles about it I got this little plot bunny in my head that didn't want to leave me alone until I put it down on paper. What other crossover could be really epic? So here it is: Sorcerer Supreme meets Witch of Dimensions aka Stephen Strange meets Yuuko Ichihara. I don't think I've ever seen these two fandoms meet so I made it happen :D I rarely make fanarts, they are not easy if you want to be true to the original style, but mixing live action character with very simple (yet still beautiful) style manga character is another level. I hope I've done it some justice. And let me tell you, if anyone would ever tell you: 'Yeah, draw those sigils by hand, they're not that difficult!' just kick their arse! Even if it's your own arse...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188142896@N02/49822829112/in/album-72157714051771441/)


End file.
